Máscara
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Debajo de su máscara Kidou se preocupa demasiado, Sakuma lo sabe y por eso le gusta estar con el. KidouxSakuma


Máscara

La mayoría de la gente aborrecía coger el metro a hora punta y el que lo hacia era porque no le quedaba mas remedio para ir a trabajar o a cualquier otra actividad, pero él no podía decir que lo odiase, al menos en ese momento. Era cierto que su cuerpo aun no estaba totalmente recuperado y le costaba mantener el equilibrio entre tanta gente además si contamos con su ojo tapado la tarea se hacia aun mas difícil.

Por suerte para Sakuma el firme agarre de ese brazo alrededor de su cintura le impedía caerse y la gente les obligaba a estar tan pegados que aunque hubiese querido no podría haberse separado de Kidou.

Para el peli largo la cara de disgusto que el otro tenia era bastante graciosa, sabia de primera mano que Kidou odiaba las grandes multitudes y más tener que mezclarse con ellas de tal forma que no pudiese ni respirar, pero el castaño no decía nada y Sakuma sabia que tampoco lo diría porque había sido su decisión acompañarle.

En una de las tantas llamadas que el centrocampista le había hecho para preocuparse por su estado se había enterado de que tenía que ir ese día a una pequeña revisión y por supuesto se había empeñado en acompañarle dado que tenia un día libre. Sakuma estaba mas que seguro del porque le había acompañado, Kidou le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y seguramente aun se estuviese culpando por lo que paso en el partido que el Raimon jugo contra Teikoku.

Para Jirou era algo especial que se preocupase tanto por el, hacia ya muchísimo tiempo que había aceptado lo mucho que le gustaba Kidou pero aun no había reunido las fuerzas suficientes que le ayudasen a decírselo pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y en ese momento con toda la gente apretándole contra el cuerpo de Yuuto se pensaba seriamente en cual seria el mejor momento para hacerlo.

El conflicto mental que sufría el delantero era objeto desconocido para el ex capitán de Teikoku que tenia su propio debate interno. El movimiento del tren le hacia tener que hacer mas fuerza para agarrarse y que ninguno de los dos acabase en el suelo, además de que estuvo a punto de empezar un conflicto con un grupo de idiotas que estaban ocupando los asientos reservados, se suponía que ahí debía estar sentado Sakuma y no a su lado de pie intentando no caerse.

Kidou respiro hondo mirando hacia otro lado mientras apretaba el agarre sobre el otro para que no se callera, había insistido tanto en acompañarle porque estaba preocupado, en gran parte era culpa suya lo que le había pasado y se sentía responsable por ello, por eso sentía que tenia que hacer esto y acompañarle. A pesar de que Sakuma ya le había dicho muchas veces que no tenia que preocuparse por eso no podía evitar hacerlo, cada día se reprochaba el haberle dejado de lado hasta el punto de que pasase eso y desde hacia tiempo que había notado como Sakuma dejaba de ser un simple amigo o compañero de equipo y pasaba a ser algo mas.

Por suerte para ellos no tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino aunque tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos por salir del vagón y poder bajarse, respiraron aliviados cuando pudieron respirar un poco de aire, ambos se miraron antes de empezar a andar despacio hasta el lugar donde el peli largo estaba siendo tratado. Una vez dentro tuvieron que esperar un poco para que les atendieran pero una vez que pasaron dentro de la consulta no fue mas que un proceso rutinario que no tardo mucho en completarse, el medico examino completamente al delantero y finalmente dijo que todo iba viento en popa, probablemente en un mes mas Sakuma podría volver a entrenar aunque a ritmo mas suave.

Salieron del Hospital bastante satisfechos con lo que les habían dicho, por eso el peli largo propuso ir a algún sitio para celebrar la noticia, decidieron ir a una nueva cafetería que habían abierto y donde tenían una tarta de chocolate buenísima.

Una vez hubieron comprado el postre fueron a sentarse a un parque cercano, el Dia era tan bueno que apetecía comer al aire libre.

-Esto esta buenísimo- dijo Sakuma llevándose otro trozo de tarta a la boca- Kidou, pruébalo.

Como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo le puso el tenedor frente a los labios esperando que abriese la boca, una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios del estratega antes de aceptar el trozo de dulce que le ofrecía, debía admitir que si que estaba muy bueno.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero hacia tiempo que entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras para entenderse, por un momento algo cruzo por la cabeza de ambos y se giraron a la vez.

-Tengo que decirte algo- soltaron al mismo tiempo antes de quedarse en silencio y luego echarse a reír.

-Tu primero- dijo Sakuma llevándose otro trozo de tarta a la boca ante el asentimiento de Kidou.

-Quizás lo veas como una tontería, pero he estado pensando mucho en esto…

-Tu siempre piensas mucho en todo- le reprocho sonriendo.

-Lo se- admitió- pero en esto he necesitado pensar mas y me ha costado bastante decidirme a esto- ahora Sakuma le miraba un poco preocupado- Hace tiempo que me fijo mas en ti de lo que tal vez debería y la única respuesta que se me ha ocurrido después de pensarlo mucho es que me gustas.

Kidou se espero cualquier reacción menos la que vino a continuación, Sakuma le cogió del borde de la capa tirando hacia él y juntando enseguida sus labios, no le importaba que el resto de la gente del parque les mirase y mucho menos algunos comentarios. Se separaron del beso y lo primero que hizo el pelilargo fue abrazarse a su cuello.

-Te quiero, te quiero- empezó a repetir pegándose a él.

Esa era respuesta suficiente para el castaño que le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, le gustaba estar con Sakuma porque con él podía dejar de lado su mascara y ser como realmente era.

FIN


End file.
